The present invention relates to a cartridge holder for a dialyzing machine designed for fastening and connecting a cartridge which contains a filter or a dialyzer.
Dialyzing machines need at least one filter for fine filtering a haemodialysis solution before said solution is fed to the dialyzer. Said filter is normally configured as a hollow fibre filter contained in a cartridge. The cartridge comprises two axial connecting studs located at opposite ends, which connecting studs are connected to the supply line, and two connecting studs laterally projecting from the cylindrical cartridge body, which connecting studs are interconnected and form the filtrate outlet leading to the dialyzer. Said dialyzer also comprises hollow fibres arranged in a cartridge. The dialysate path leads through two connecting studs laterally projecting from the cartridge body, and the blood path leads axially through the cartridge. Normally the filter cartridge and the dialyzer cartridge are connected with corresponding hose lines of the dialyzing machine. Since the filter and the dialyzer require a total of eight connections it may happen that hose lines are incorrectly connected which may have fatal consequences. Further, change of the filter or the dialyzer involves relatively great efforts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge holder for a dialyzing machine, the cartridge holder facilitating connection of a cartridge to the dialyzing machine and precluding incorrect connections.